Darkness before the Dawn
by blacknitdragon
Summary: War has been raging for many centuries between both Assiah and Gehenna. Only one a young boy born from both light and darkness, human and demon, possesses the power to stop it. But with evil trying to sink its fangs into him will he become the angel of hope or of destruction?
1. Prologue: Different Paths

**Darkness before the Dawn**

**Fandom**: Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist)

**Rating**: T/15+ (the rating may change due to later chapters)

**Genre**: Supernatural/Drama/Romance

**Summary**: War has been raging for many centuries between both Assiah and Gehenna. Only one a young boy born from both light and darkness, human and demon, possesses the power to stop it. But with evil trying to sink its fangs into him will he become the angel of hope or of destruction?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series or the characters of Blue Exorcists, though I can say there are a few characters within this story that I do have ownership over and play a very important role in to everything

**Warning**: there resides a lot of language and violence within this story, and there may also be some missed spelled words and context

**A/N**: I'm sorry for those who read and like the original "My Dark Emotions," but… well, I loved the story, but there are some things I wish to change about it, how it was written and some of the characters. However, there will still be some of the same characters in this story and what I been planning for this story I hope it will be better than the last one

* * *

_**Prologue: Different Paths**_

* * *

_When was my path chosen for me_

_Right down this road I've long avoided_

'_Cause now there's no one left to be my light*_

* * *

"_It's too bright…I'm scared…please…I don't want to be here in this light…I don't want to be alone here anymore…"_

Opening his eyes, Okumura Rin found himself staring up at the blue sky above him as he tried to slow down his ragged and uneven breath and organize his thoughts. He just had another dream, he was sure of it. But even though he was sure of it he couldn't remember a single detail about it. All he knew it was the same dream filled with blue… and the stench of rotting flesh and blood. It was the same never ending nightmare he had been having for the last fifteen years of his life, and even to this day he understood nothing of it.

Sighing with a heavy heart, Rin pushed himself up into a sitting position and brushed the locks of his black hair from his eyes. He really couldn't stand that dream. He hated it and feared it, more than anything in his entire life. "Hmm?" looking up, Rin found himself staring right into the eyes of an owl, sitting on top of the fence that sealed off the edge of the school roof.

_Great, first that crappy dream and now I have an owl staring at me like some breakfast buffet_ – groaned the teen in his thoughts as he leaned back against the wall behind him. In the distance, he could hear the bell announcing the start of another class, but still he didn't move. Why should he? Today was the last day of school, and all they did was boring stuff on graduation day. Ceremonies, pictures, empty promises of goodbyes. It was just useless crap, anyway.

Blinking back the mist of haze from his vision from staring at the sun for far too long, Rin brought his attention back to the owl. For some odd reason he had the feeling that owl wasn't just staring at him but staring straight through him, right into his heart and soul… if that even made any sense. Maybe he was being paranoid. After all, he had a lot of things on his mind… like getting the hell out of Japan and to somewhere he could be away from all this exorcist and demon crap. Oh, and let's not forget his emotional scars from his younger twin brother, Yukio.

Just thinking about his baby brother had him rolling his eyes and groaning. Come to think of it, when and why had his little brother started to become such an ass in the first place? Since childhood Yukio had always been the crybaby of the two, running to his older brother for help whenever he was scared or picked on by the other kids. Back then, seeing Yukio in tears Rin would go into a fit of blind rage, and without a second thought he did whatever he could do to protect his little brother.

But something happened… something had changed within both of them. Yukio had stopped relying on his _nii-san_ for help, and true they were no longer kids and he didn't need Rin's help anymore. Yukio was mature enough to take care of himself now. Things were going good for the younger Okumura, as for Rin… well, if only it was just as good for him as it was for Yukio.

He ended up learning about whom he was and what he was due to an accident when he was only nine-years-old.

Rin couldn't remember what had happened or how he had nearly wound up killing someone, all he knew was that he was in a fight trying to protect his baby brother from a bunch of assholes. Yukio had come crying to him again because a bunch of high school students were picking on him. At first Rin was trying to reason with the older kids, doing what his foster father had taught him instead of resorting straight to violence. But then something they did had made Rin snap, and before he could stop himself he was already clenching his small hands into a tight ball and his knuckles met with one of the boy's ribs… and then nothing.

When he came to he found himself covered in blood and Yukio staring at him with eyes full of shock and utter fear.

Groaning as he brushed the ends of bangs out of his eyes again, Rin pulled out his cell phone from one of his front pockets, only to find there was still an half hour left of school before slipping it back in its hiding place. He hated waiting for school to let out, and what he hated more was waiting by the school gate for his stupid baby brother. The guy always took too damn long.

He was just about to close his eyes again when he felt the door to his left suddenly burst open, followed by laughter. Great, now he had to share his space with a bunch of wannabes. He watched as one by one a group of students made their way through the door and over to the fence. One… two… three… four. Rin counted off four students, and from the looks of it they were also graduates like him.

Shaking his head, Rin pushed himself up to his feet and decided he was about to take his leave, instead of sharing his space with a bunch of strangers. He then paused when he heard someone call out to him. Glancing over his shoulder, Rin found that all four of the students were now staring at him with smirks on their faces. He should have known… these guys were the same jerks he fought a few weeks ago because they were teasing a poor, defenseless girl.

Damn it, why was everything going wrong for him?

"So, it was you Okumura, my friend," hissed the blond one of the group with his eyes glaring straight into Rin's dark blue ones, before spitting on the stone ground near his feet. "You know, we still haven't got to thank you for last time, right, guys?"

Rin stared at the four with nothing more than an expression of pure boredom, before shrugging and turning back to leave. He didn't get far for he heard a rush of feet headed his way, and twisted around as he brought his knee up hard in his assailant's stomach. With a sigh, Rin combed back his black hair from his face as he watched the muscle bound teen fall to his knees, his arms wrapped protectively around his middle.

"I'm not in the mood, so why don't you guys just leave off for today, alright," he said, turning his gaze to the blond of the group who so happened to be glaring right back at him. But the three delinquents didn't stay still for long before they charged toward Rin, which caused the black haired teen to smirk. This should be an easy win; after all, fighting was one of his specialties… well, besides cooking that is.

Ten minutes later at a park across the street from the middle school, Rin was now lying on his back against the seat of the bench with his arm lazily draped over the side, dangling below, watching the nearly empty sky above him. He appeared calm and uncaring, as if he weren't just beating the shit out of four of his schoolmates not so long ago. In fact, the only evidence of the fight was the dirt on his uniform.

Sighing with an air of annoyance, Rin once again brushed the ends of his unruly black bangs from his eyes. He hated his hair, always getting into his eyes and annoying him. _Maybe I should get it cut or something_, he then pulled out his favorite hairpin with a skull ornament attached to it, which so happened to be a gift he got from his foster father to congratulate him on passing the eighth grade last year.

Just as the teen was pinning part of his bangs off to the side behind his ear with his hairpin he heard the voice of his younger twin followed by a series of giggles and laughter. Glancing through the trees and bushes to the street across by his school, Rin found his other half pushing his glasses up his nose surrounded by a group of his admires – and what was more surprising it wasn't just a bunch of girls, either.

The bastard maybe smiling now, but the elder Okumura knew that once free of those annoying fans of his he'd turn back into the annoying pest of a younger brother he was whenever he was around his older brother.

Rin resisted the suddenly urge to roll his eyes and glared at his younger brother, before climbing up to his feet. He really didn't feel like waiting for the little brat, and so he did what he did best when it had come to his younger brother – he left with his hands balled into tight fists in the pockets of his pants. He shook his head as if to clear it as he ignored the sensation of his nails digging deep into the skin of the palms of his hands, drawing blood.

He never understood why he tried his best to avoid his younger brother; even to the point he stayed out all night doing things he knew would get him on the bad side of his foster father and Yukio. But he couldn't help it. Ever since that day Rin had always feared to find the hate and the disgust in his brother's eyes.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he found his brother staring at his retreating form with an expression on his face Rin had never seen before. It wasn't the usual scowl or cold eyes he would usually receive, it was something far more heart warming. His brother possessed a look of heartbreak… and of self-hate. Rin didn't want his brother to feel those things, and was just about to squash his pride and make his way back to his twin's side. But something stopped from doing so… his resentment and loneliness. Yukio would always have him feel these things, and just thinking about all that hatred that was directed at him had him glaring back at his brother, which ended up causing the younger Okumura to flinch slightly.

Rin stared at his brother with disinterest, before shrugging and turning on his way. He really… oh, how he really wanted to just run over there and embrace his brother. He wanted to make Yukio's pain vanish, never to return again. He wanted his younger brother back. But Rin quickly pushed all those emotions aside. He knew better than to do all that, especially when he knew if he did he'd get kicked in the teeth later for it by the same person he would try to comfort.

"Is something wrong?"

With an irate groan, Rin turned his attention to the figure perched on the top of the monkey bars off to his side. He glared at his dubbed stalker, Hisashi, who was smiling at him without a care in the world. Great, just great, could his day get any worse?

Hisashi leapt from his perch on the monkey bars and landed right next to Rin. "Where's the wife? I thought he'd be with you… or did you guys have another fight?"

Rin shrugged in answer as if he couldn't care less, before continuing on his way. "It has nothing to do with you," he answered in a tone that sounded almost dead, holding neither emotions nor attachments. Hisashi sweat dropped at the response he got from the younger teen. "Anyways, why are you still following me? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Boredom, I guess."

"That's not an answer, dumbass."

Rin then flinched slightly when he felt Hisashi now resting his arm on his shoulder, causing the younger teen to glare at him. He then pushed the older teen's arm off of him; Rin really hated being touched by this guy. Hisashi was nothing more than an annoying stalker who had nothing better to do than to follow Rin around. Come to think of it, Rin never understood why this person was near him. Most wouldn't even bother to get to know him, but Hisashi… he just came right up to Rin and introduced himself.

In a way, yes, Rin liked having the older teen by his side. It was fun; he never once found himself being lonely or bored. However, in other ways he couldn't stand Hisashi for all he did was push his way into the younger male's business.

"By the way, have you told your folks that you're leaving in a few days yet?" asked Hisashi.

Rin awoke from his thoughts when he heard Hisashi's voice falling into a serious more calm tone than the one he usually used. Hisashi was rarely ever serious about anything, and that's what caught Rin's attention more than anything.

Tilting his head back slightly, Rin brought his attention back to the sky above which was filled with an azure color that went on for miles. Blue… a shining blue… as blue as the color which he had come to fear. He never understood why he had come to fear the sky or the light or the color blue at all. Maybe it was because of that never ending nightmare of his.

He then shook his head as if to clear it, he was totally getting off the subject. "No, I just don't feel the need to add more stress to the pile," he answered his companion with a sigh. "I mean, the old man and everyone already have to worry about Yukio leaving for True Cross and _other_ things. It wouldn't be right of me to just add more to it."

"Other things? Like what exactly?" questioned Hisashi, his voice holding slight interest.

Blinking back in slight surprise, Rin found that he was no longer walking and his eyes were locked on with the owl he saw earlier, who was now currently perched on a branch of a tree. The owl tilted its head to the side with its large golden eyes staring right at Rin. Okay, now he knew something was up… something weird. Did owls normally follow people around and watch their every move? He didn't know. Then again it could be a different owl, though Rin had the strangest feeling that it wasn't.

Shaking his head, Rin decided to ride it all off as just him being paranoid. He really didn't want to believe that some bird was following him around with its eyes steadily watching him. Maybe he should get his familiar Kuro to scare it off. Speaking of Kuro… he couldn't help but wonder if he should bring the cat demon with him when he leaves. Kuro would probably be lonely without him, and that was something Rin didn't want for the poor demon.

"Hey, do you want to go to that club you mentioned the other day?" suggested Rin with a small smile on his face as he brought his attention away from the large bird above. He glanced over to Hisashi, who was now sprouting a grin. The older teen then wrapped his arms around the younger one's shoulders.

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later," said Hisashi with a grin as he guided his companion through the park. Rin couldn't help but chuckle at the older teen's statement. Hisashi had been bugging him all day yesterday about this awesome club he had found, and not just bugging him with details of it but actually asking him nonstop to come check it out. Rin's answer then was no, because he was too busy that day to even think about having fun.

Okay, he wasn't busy since he had the day off from his part-time job, but still he was pretty occupied with trying to block out Hisashi's annoyingly loud voice. Only problem was Hisashi was harder to ignore than a bunch of screaming girls… or at least it was to Rin, somehow Yukio was able to ignore him. Then again Yukio had a special ability to be able to ignore everyone's existence, especially Rin's.

Rin snorted through his nose with a slight frown at that thought.

"We're here," exclaimed Hisashi's voice, pulling the younger teen from his trance. Examining the building, Rin found that the outside of the club didn't really look like anything interesting. In fact, it resembled an old rundown building that no one would want to buy. It had no windows, and but for the spray-painted sign above the door that read _Hollow _in swirling letters, Rin would have no idea that this was the club his stalker-friend were taking him to.

"Just wait till you see the inside, you'll love it," smirked Hisashi, pulling the dull black door open. Music, heavy with bass, poured out from inside the club, reverberating through the younger teen's chest in a way that almost pleased him as he smiled. If the music was this good, he couldn't wait to get inside.

Without a moment of hesitation, Hisashi navigated the younger male through the door and down the hallway. The door closed, sealing the two teens inside the long hallway that led, hopefully to the club. Rin noticed that the walls were painted a deep blood-red with black running down it as if it were blood. The carpet was even matching. The floor then started to slant downward, and as they walked Rin had the sudden feeling that they were descending deep into the earth instead of going to the club.

They turned a corner at the bottom of the hallway ramp and entered the club. Rin had to admit, though the outside wasn't all that, the inside was so much cooler. The walls and floors of Hollow were painted pure black. There were no windows, but the corners of the room were home to long velvet drapes. Along the wall, he found there were hundreds of framed pictures of many different types of rock bands in Japan, even some of his favorite ones were posted.

"Holy shit," gasped Rin, before grinning at Hisashi who was grinning right back.

….

Groaning from the pain that was pulsing through not only his head but also his muscles, Rin pushed open the door to his room and entered the small space that he and his familiar Kuro had shared. He slipped off his shoes and kicked them off to the side of the entryway, before making his way further into his room… the very room he would be leaving in a few days.

Rin then tossed his messenger bag aside having it land somewhere on the floor, before suddenly throwing himself on the bed, face first. He really felt weak and let's not forget tired from all that sugar rush he had back at Hollow, and all he wanted now was a goodnights sleep. If only… turning his head slightly to the side, he opened one of his eyes to meet the ones of his familiar.

Kuro tilted his head to the side, worry written in those emerald eyes. _"Rin… are you okay?"_

Sighing, Rin pushed himself up and into a sitting position with a small smile gracing his lips, which had him gaining a smile back from the cat demon. He didn't know why or when it had happened but Rin knew that the only place that he could truly relax was in this room with his familiar. Kuro was the only one he could be opened with… well, he could be opened with the old man if he wasn't so strict now with trying to protect him and busy with helping Yukio.

"I'm fine… just a little tired, I guess," answered the teen with a sigh, leaning back on his hands. He could never lie to Kuro; the little feline was always able to see through him. He'd really miss that when he leaves… speaking of which… "Hey, Kuro, remember when I said I was leaving Japan to live aboard?"

Kuro nodded his head as he climbed his way onto his master's lap. "Well, I was thinking of taking you with me, that is if you want to," said Rin with slight hesitation. He wasn't for sure how his familiar would react to the news. Hopefully, he'd be happy about it. When the cat demon first heard of Rin's plans he seemed frantic and lonely all at the same time.

"_I can go? Really?"_ asked the feline, eyes staring in want straight into his master's.

With a smile, Rin placed his hand on top of his familiar's head, causing the cat demon to purr as he rubbed his fur against the teen's palm. "I can't think of anyone else to take with me, and besides you're my partner and partners should stick together. Right?"

He could just see the joy that his cat friend was feeling from how he was waving his two black tails behind him and yelling at him about all the places they could go to. His familiar made it sound as if they were going to travel all over the world, and with that thought appeared a grin upon the teen's face.

Rin awoke from his thoughts to hearing someone clearing their throat as if trying to get his attention. Glancing back over his shoulder, he found that Yukio was standing there in the doorway of his room with his hands crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe, acting natural.

"Do you need something?" asked the elder Okumura in a tone that held neither emotions nor interests as he stared into his brother's eyes. Yukio was never the type to come to him and try to start a conversation, and that meant only two things. Either their old man forced him to talk things out with Rin or Yukio had something important to tell his older brother, and to tell the truth Rin didn't like those odds. He'd rather have Yukio just come to him to have a conversation, not because there was no other choice.

Yukio barely took noticed to him as he pushed off the doorframe with his shoulder and made his way over to Rin's desk chair. He sat down, paying no mind he was in the very room they once shared with his older brother… the person he hated more than anything.

"I see you made some use of this room," he said, his eyes dancing over the room that the two twins had once shared. He didn't seem to mind the fact that the room was a mess, clothes and old homework assignments adorning the floor and desk. In fact, Yukio appeared as if he couldn't care less, after all, this room was no longer his anymore. It belonged to Rin and Kuro, and no one else.

Rin gave his twin a shrug when his sea-green eyes landed on him, before turning his attention to the wall in front of him that his bed board was pressed against. "Well? I don't have all day, so if you've got something to say then you better say it, otherwise get out."

Sighing, Yukio ran his hand absentmindedly through his dark hair as he closed his eyes. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better keep your mind unclouded, alright?" He then opened his eyes. "I'm moving into the dorms of True Cross Academy tomorrow morning instead of next week."

Rin let out a barely audible snorted out of his nose, before turning his gaze to his younger brother, locking eyes as he did so. He really wanted to ask why his brother brought up that fact, why even bother to tell him. He wasn't anything special to Yukio, at least not anymore. Instead of voicing out all of his thoughts, the elder Okumura decided to stay silent with an expression that clearly told the other he had no interest nor did he care.

"And?" he questioned with a slightly raised brow. "If you're worried that I'll be there to see you off, then don't. I don't feel the need to do so, besides I'll be busy that day hanging out with Hisashi and the others."

"That's not it at all!" yelled Yukio suddenly as he jumped to his feet. He stared straight into his older brother's eyes for the first time after seven years, eyes filled with wetness as he fought back his tears. His expression had surprised Rin, and the elder brother stared at him with wide eyes. "I want you to come! I really do!"

Blinking back his surprise, Rin narrowed his eyes. "Have you hit your head or something? You ignore me for seven years after that whole incident and all of a sudden you want to be best buddies as if nothing had ever happened between us?" He tired not to pay any attention to the fact that Yukio's tears broke free as he flinched, as if he were hit hard by his brother's words. He probably was, and he deserved it. After making Rin feel all those negative emotions Yukio deserved every amount of pain.

Who the hell was he kidding?

Yukio didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve all these negative words or actions Rin was giving him. He was Rin's baby brother and it was the elder's job to protect him, but even so… Rin couldn't help but act this way.

"I miss…" his younger brother's words broke off as he tried to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked so miserable… so broken, just how Rin was. It was enough to the point for Rin to push Kuro gently from his lap and make his way over to his brother, pulling him into his arms. "I miss being able to be with you all the time. I miss the old us, how we used to be, before I became an exorcist and before you…"

Rin flinched slightly when he felt his younger brother's arms wrap around him as he buried his face in his shoulder. He had never been touched like this by Yukio, at least not since they were kids. Yukio had always kept his distance from his older brother. He never even bothered to acknowledge the elder twin's existence… that is until now.

"It's fine," he said in a near whisper, combing his fingers through his twin's dark locks of hair as he tried to comfort him. He hated seeing his brother like this, but even so it brought a sense of warmth along with this moment. His brother was finally here and opening up his heart to him. But even so… why?

"But… but…"

Rin pulled back from the embrace to stare into his brother's tear coated face. "I said it was fine, damn it!" he yelled, pulling Yukio back against him as he tried to fight back the sudden burning desire to destroy everything that dared to make his brother cry. He couldn't do that… he just couldn't. If he did it would mean the end of this moment, the end of them ever being brothers.

"I promise I'll be there when you leave… I'll make sure to be there."

Forty-seven minutes later, Rin was now lying in bed with his hands behind his head and Kuro curled up on his stomach asleep as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He could tell that it was getting late just by the light diminishing in the room and he needed to go and make dinner. But even so he couldn't bring himself to do so. After what had just transpired with Yukio he couldn't bring himself to face his brother. He was afraid that if he did it would all go back to how it used to be, that Yukio would pretend the whole conversation between them had never happened and go back to ignoring Rin's very existence.

He didn't want that, and so Rin stayed where he was and just stared at the dimly lit ceiling above him.

With a sigh filled with utter loneliness, Rin decided to close his eyes and let sleep come to take him away. But he knew if he dared to even try to sleep the dreams would come to haunt him once again. He had no clue what it was about or why he had those dreams, but thanks to those dreams Rin had started to fear the light and took comfort in the dark. He hated blue… he hated the light and he hated… he hated… slowly, Rin had found his mind sub coming to the darkness of sleep.

….

Sighing in complete and utter exhaustion as he closed his eyes, Rin ran his hand through his unruly black locks, leaning back against his seat. He opened one of his eyes, and glanced over to the window by his side. He was finally leaving Japan, and on his way to a new life. Sure, it wasn't much of a plan and he just spent all of his money on his tickets for the flight, but even so he was ready for what was to come.

He kept his promise and saw his brother off on his way to True Cross Academy, and then kept his own word to take his leave away from all this crap known as his life. He was leaving without any goodbyes, unlike Yukio. Everyone was crying, even the foolhardy Fujimoto was in tears at seeing his son go. Not that Rin wanted anyone to see him off, though he ended having Hisashi to do that.

This would be the last day that he would ever see his family and… friend again.

Closing his eye, Rin allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he thought about his little companion hiding in his shirt, and not only his familiar but also his sword the Kurikara that resided in his luggage. He was now going to start a new life, and as a human instead of some half-demon spawn. It should be easy as long as he keeps the Kurikara sheathed, never to open as long as he lived.

"_Rin, where are we going?"_ asked Kuro, squeezing his head through the neck hole of Rin's shirt. He tilted his head as he brought his attention to the window at their side. _"Rin, look! There's a cloud that looks like Shiro's head!"_

Rin, however, paid no mind to his feline companion as he thought over all the things that had happened the last seven years between him and his brother. But soon all thoughts flew away to the far recesses of his mind when he opened his eyes to stare out the window with a grin plastered to his face.

He was going to work his ass off at his new home and, hopefully, live a normal non-demon life.

….

Closing his eyes with an annoyed groan, Hideaki tipped back in his chair slightly as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tattered black jeans. He was so pissed off he didn't even notice that the waitress had returned and placed his cup of coffee in front of him. He really hated his job, doing whatever that asshole of a demon told him to.

He hated that man he was forced to call boss more than anything, putting him under a contract and forcing him to work for him. He didn't know who was worse, Satan or the boss.

Hideaki may have hated humans, but what he hated more than those powerless beings were demons. They had used him for many centuries since he was a child for his powers. What was so special about him, anyway? All he ever did was flirt around with women, demon or human, and was once an information broker. None of those things were special, unless you counted his past with Satan.

Just thinking about that demon's name brought anger to course through his veins. He hated that man and his spawns, even that half-breed Okumura he was made to watch over. Though the boy had nothing to do with Satan, Hideaki still hated the child. He carried Satan's blood in him, after all.

Scoffing to himself, Hideaki then allowed the chair's legs to slam back against the stone concrete as he opened his eyes to glare at his female companion, who was currently drinking his coffee. Being with this demon woman was just as suffocating as being with the boss. He hated her and the boss, and he couldn't stand to be near those two.

Hideaki hated to admit it, but he'd rather spend his free time making friends with that half-breed Okumura Rin.

With a sigh, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes meet with the golden orbs of an owl. It was the boss's familiar staring right at him with its large golden eyes as if he were some lab specimen. "Hey, looks like the messenger is here," he commented between clenched teeth.

"Of course," said Rai as she pushed herself up to her feet. "Let's go."

"Whatever."

**The End of Prologue**

* * *

**Additional Notes: **

*I took this part directly from the second opening of Blue Exorcist

**I hope you guys liked it, and I know I changed a lot of things in this story, but I feel that this will help with the things I have planned for it. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter One: Lost

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the series or the characters of Blue Exorcists, though I can say there are some characters within this story that I do have ownership over and play a very important role in to everything

**Warning**: there resides a lot of language and violence within this story, and there may also be some missed spelled words and context

* * *

_**Chapter One: Lost**_

* * *

_It's too bright… too scary… take it away…_

_Pulling the covers over his head, Rin curled his small seven-year-old form into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut. He had no clue what had came over him, but as soon as he saw that light flashing him in the face he took off as fast he could to his room and hid. He hated the light. He hated it, and feared it all at the same time. And it wasn't just the light it was the color of blue, and even the sky above and that light in his dream shining the brightest color of blue he had ever seen._

"_Nii-san, are you alright? You're shaking," questioned the voice of his younger brother, followed by the feeling of someone trying to climb into his bed with him. He then felt Yukio pull the blanket from off his head down to his shoulders, and now he was staring into the sea-green eyes of the younger Okumura. _

_Rin shook his head, trying to pull the blanket back over his head. He didn't want to be comforted by his crybaby brother; it was his job to do the comforting. But he was… he was just so scared of the light. It was so bright… so blue… so much so like his dreams._

_It's too bright… too scary… take it away… this blue light…_

Groaning a bit in slight irritation, Rin rolled over onto his side as he swatted the hand that was trying to shake him awake by the shoulder away. He didn't want to get up, especially not this early in the morning. He hated getting up in the cold, early morning more than anything… well, not exactly more than anything, though it was pretty high up there on the list of things to hate.

Once again he felt that same hand full of warmth take hold of his shoulder and shake him, resulting in the teen to snap his eyes open and glare into the eyes of his best friend, Jun, who was looming over him with a smile on his face. Well, at least he didn't have to wake up to the guy's half naked girl friend again… or so he thought when Rin spotted the said girl over by the doorway of his and Jun's room wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a bra.

Great, now his morning officially sucked. Didn't that girl have a sense of security? She was in the house of two teenage boys wearing nothing but her undergarments, after all, which was practically asking for someone to attack her. Not that Rin would or wanted to at that, he wasn't interested in unavailable women.

"Hey, freeloader, it's time for you to get ready for work… or do you plan on sleeping in bed all day?" questioned Eliza with a hint of amusement in her sweet voice as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms under her chest.

Rin felt the sudden urge to roll his eyes at her comment, but instead he stayed silent for once as he tossed the covers off of him with an irate sigh. "Yeah, yeah," he said, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He glanced over to his alarm clock, before leaping out of bed with a loud yell of "I'm late!"

He raced out of his room to the bathroom across the hall, shedding himself of his shirt and boxers, before jumping into the shower. This had been his everyday lifestyle since Jun had taken him in for over half a year now. It had been over half a year since he had last seen or heard from his little brother and the rest of his family, though he still got calls from Fujimoto and Hisashi ever now and then.

For half a year Rin had taken residents here in this place known as Waterbury, Connecticut in Jun's apartment. It was a hard life coming here at first, living in the park with his familiar Kuro, but after meeting Jun Anderson his world had completely turned upside down. He was living the good life now, no arguments, unless he counted the ones with Jun's girlfriend Eliza, and no more emotional scars. He was free of Yukio's torment and free of demons… well, some what free of those annoying things.

He was still seeing demons here and there since his coming here, though they were low class beings that could do no harm to him or the humans that surrounded him.

"Rin, you better hurry up or you'll end up getting a huge lecture from your boss again," said the voice of his best friend from the other side of the bathroom door just as Rin was turning off the water to the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He didn't need to be told that. He knew, and knowing still didn't diminish the fear of it. His boss was an ex-mob boss and was as crazy as hell.

It made the teen wonder how someone as scary as that was able to run a restaurant.

With a small sigh, Rin opened the door to the bathroom and pushed his way passed Jun to his bedroom to grab some clothes. He didn't have much… from the look of things, most of his clothes were dirty. Come to think of it, wasn't that stupid model chick supposed to do the laundry this week? And just his luck since that girl seemed to despise him for some reason.

He made his way over to his dresser and searched for something clean to wear. He really didn't feel like wearing any of Jun's clothes and there was no way in hell he was wearing Eliza's, what sort of guy in their right mind would even consider wearing a girl's clothes. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers and black jeans along with a sleeveless shirt, and threw them on.

"See you guys later," called Rin, after grabbing his keys to his motorcycle and pulling on a pair of shoes and rushing his way out the front door to the apartment.

….

With a sigh of exhaustion, Rin pulled open the back door to his workplace, expecting any minute a fist in the face from his boss, Oliver. He really didn't want to see that man so early in the morning, and what was worse he was late and his shift lasted for nearly the whole day. Rin was really starting to hate this job, but it was the best job he could do. He was good at cooking and… somewhat serving.

Who the hell was he trying to fool? There's no way in hell he'd be good at anything other than getting into fights or cooking, at least with making the food he would be far away from anyone who would most likely piss him off.

"Hmm?" he questioned slightly when he noticed something heading his way from the corner of his eye. But just when he was about to look he found himself on the floor seeing stars. What the hell just happened? Blinking back the haze in his vision, Rin found that Oliver was standing over him with a glare as he cracked his knuckles, with the scars on his face looking far more dangerous than usual.

"You dare to be late on my birthday, you brat?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Rin brought his attention to the man in front of him as he tried to comfort the pain on the back of his head. He knew this was going to happen, it happened all the time when he was late. And not just to him but to everyone else that worked here too, except for the girls.

"Umm… sorry?" said the teen with a groan as he pushed himself up to his feet, continuing to message the sore spot on the back of head. "I ended up over sleeping."

Oliver glared at the younger man slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, before turning to leave. He didn't do anything else, and that surprised Rin more than anything and those around him. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, and get your ass to work or I'll kick it," said the ex-mob boss as he made his way to the back of the restaurant.

"Wow, and here I thought he'd at least give you a black eye like the last time you were late," said Joshua with a small smile gracing his features. He then yelped in pain when Rin smacked him upside his head full of blond curls, before the teen turned on his way to the locker room.

"Don't be mad, Rin. I was only kidding."

Five minutes later, Rin was pulling on his apron over his clothes after he changed and threw his shirt and goggles into his work locker. He slammed the locker door shut just as Samantha was entering the room with a smile adorning her pretty face, and made his way out of the room with an irate sigh. This was going to be one of the longest work days of his seventeen years of living.

"Oi, Rin, get your ass over here and help me!" called Oliver in his usually loud voice from around the corner. That guy sure knew how to boss people around, admitted Rin as he combed his hair back from his eyes while pulling out his favorite hairpin and hair tie from his back pocket. "So help me if you don't get your ass out here right now I'll kick it all the way back to Japan!"

"Alright, alright," said Rin with a slight groan of annoyance, pinning part of his bangs off to the side behind his ear with his skull hairpin and tying the rest of his unruly raven hair back. He turned the corner and… his mouth dropped as he spotted Oliver wearing a pink apron. But that wasn't the most shocking part of it all, on the front of the apron showed the backside of a naked woman looking back over her shoulder with a smile and a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Boss… may I ask just what in the hell are you wearing?" asked Rin with his eye twitching in pure disgust. This was just as bad as having Eliza coming to wake him up wearing nothing but her undergarments on, and sometimes nothing at all. Only a bit worse for he was having some chick's ass cheeks to greet him, and the customers Oliver was planning to serve, instead of the chest of one.

Oliver looked down at what he was wearing with a perplexed expression, as if he didn't know what Rin was referring to, and then in a blink of an eye it cleared up, replaced by a grin. "Ah, you mean this sweet baby? It's my wife she made it for me for my birthday… too bad I don't have one of my sweet little girls."

_Wait… what? Please tell me he doesn't mean he wants the same thing only with his kids? _– Rin yelled in his thoughts as he was now staring wide eyed at his boss. And it was not just him, but also Joshua and his other near by co-workers who were also staring at him as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Boss, do you really plan on serving customers dressed like that?" asked Rachael from behind her hand, which was currently covering her mouth, as if she were trying to hold something back.

"But of course!"

Shaking his head in utter shame, Rin took his place at the stove next to Joshua, deciding not to make anymore comments on Oliver's strange choice of clothing.

….

After slipping his goggles on over his eyes, Rin placed his key in the ignition of his motorcycle, and with a small twist of it he would be on his way home before he knew it. But he didn't get to for he now found himself staring into the familiar golden eyes of an owl. It was the same owl from that day on his graduation, the very same creature that followed him anywhere he went.

Rin remembered the first day he had seen that owl was in the sixth grade with its large golden orbs following his every move. Back then, he didn't think nothing of it, even before he had left Japan he didn't think much of it either. Though he thought it was weird that an owl was always following him around. But now, he knew there was something up… something weird.

An owl following him all the way from Japan to here was something that clearly told the teen there was something abnormal with this animal.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Rin found himself now staring into the sheathed eyes of a young man in his early twenties who wore a small smile on his face. "I'm fine… why?" questioned the teen to the older male behind him with a slight glare. Rin didn't know how he knew this, but he just did. This sunglasses wearing man wasn't human. He was something far darker… far more dangerous than anything that Rin had ever felt.

But he quickly shook those thoughts away as he started up the engine of his bike, before speeding his way out of the parking lot. But he didn't get far for he jerked his motorcycle to the side to a stop so he wouldn't run over the man who was now standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed, you dumbass?" yelled the teen as he pulled his goggles down from his eyes, revealing his dark blue orbs bright with rage and irritation. Up close, Rin found that the man was just a few inches taller than he was clothed in all black and the smile on his face was nothing more than a smirk filled with both disgust and amusement.

The man pushed up his sunglasses slightly passed his eyes, revealing the strange yet beautiful red-orange orbs underneath. "Sorry, I'm not sure what had come over me. It was just… never mind, it's nothing important you should have to worry yourself with," he said with a hint of something close to malice, though Rin couldn't be sure. "Well then, I'll be on my way, young master."

"Wai–" Rin was cut off by the sound of his cell phone vibrating in the front pocket of his jeans, announcing that someone was calling or sending a text. With a sigh, he reached for his phone to see who it was, only to find out it was a call from home. Great, just what he needed a weirdo coming on to him and a call from his old home.

Shaking his head, he then brought his attention away from the mobile phone in his hand to go back and question the strange man, only to find that the man was no where to be seen. _That's_ _weird… where'd that guy disappear to so fast_, Rin was looking all around him and still there was no sign of the stranger.

After pressing the answer button on the screen of his cell, he placed the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Thank goodness, you finally answered!" cheered the voice of his foster father on the other end of the line, as if he were really worried that something might had happened to his son. "For a second there I thought you either died or was ignoring me again."

Rin sighed in complete and utter exhaustion as his eyes scanned through the surrounding darkness of the parking lot. "Do we have to talk about this now, I'm about to be on my way home. And I can't drive and talk on the phone at the same time."

"I know, but I couldn't help but be worried about my baby boy," said the old man in a teasing like tone, which caused Rin's right eye to twitch in annoyance. He hated being called a baby. He wasn't a baby, at least not anymore. "Besides, it's been two whole years since I last seen you, can't you at least let your daddy call you when he's feeling lonely?"

Rin wanted to say otherwise, but knew if he were to say something along those lines he would be lying. In truth, he didn't mind at all what time Fujimoto had called him, even if he were in the middle of sleeping or working, though he would be extremely pissed about having to wake up in the middle of the night.

"It's fine. I don't mind as long as you don't call while I'm driving or working again, I might end up fired or worse in an accident," said Rin in a slight chuckle as he heard his father cheer to everyone in the background about how much Rin was his darling boy and whatnot.

Rin had always been close to his foster father at least that was before he had awakened his powers. His old man had started to become distant around that time, being more strict on him than he ever had been before in his whole life. Rin knew it was to protect him from danger, but still it hurt being treated that way.

But now that Yukio had left for True Cross and Rin had left without saying a word, Fujimoto had started calling Rin of what seemed out of loneliness. It had surprised Rin when he had gotten a call from home after seven months of his leaving in the middle of the day, but even so he answered it. He was then greeted with a familiar voice of his father yelling his name to the point it nearly blasted out his eardrums and awoke his familiar from his sleep.

Ever since then Rin had been getting calls and text messages from Fujimoto, which undoubtedly brought them both back together once again. Fujimoto had returned to his old annoying yet loveable self, and that made Rin happy. It made him happy to once again be able to connect with his old man. But even so, Rin wondered why Fujimoto wasn't going to Yukio. Wasn't he supposed to be the favorite and promised exorcist, the human of the two who was unlikely to go into a rampage?

"Hey, sorry to be a party crasher, but I gotta go," he said to his father, before canceling the call and slipping his phone back into its hiding place in his front pocket. With a small smile, he started his motorcycle and raced his way down the street. Maybe today was a good day, after all.

….

"What the hell took you so damn long?" yelled the voice of Rin's best friend and roommate as soon as he opened the door to the apartment with a frying pan flying straight toward his face, which the teen had easily dodged. He then turned his glaring eyes to his friend, who was currently standing in front of him with Kuro perched on top of his head.

"The least you could've done was call me if you were going to come home late! Do you know how worried we were? Damn it, Rin, I thought something had happened to you!"

Rin stared at his roommate with an expression full of surprise. He couldn't believe that the human boy was still up at this hour waiting for him to return, let alone with his familiar Kuro. But then he shook all that away as a smirk decided to grace itself upon his lips. "Yeah, I bet that you were more worried by the fact that if something wound up happing to me there'd be no one here to cook for you."

"Well… that was part of it," said Jun as he coughed slightly in his hand to hide his embarrassment, before grinning to the black haired teen in front of him. "Does that mean you're going to make me something to eat?"

"Sure, but you owe me one for making me cook this late at night."

"Hell no, you owe me for making Kuro and I stay up this late waiting for you to come home!"

Forty-nine minutes later, Rin was now lying on his futon using his forearm to shadow his eyes away from the light that seeped its way into his and Jun's room from the window as he continued to stare at the ceiling above him, unable to sleep. It wasn't anything new to him; he had always had a hard time sleeping since his childhood due to the nightmares that plagued his dreams. But this was different.

Rin just couldn't seem to the shake the feeling that since he had met that guy in the parking lot that someone or maybe something was watching him. But if it was that strange guy or that annoying owl, he didn't know and for some reason he was afraid to find out.

Glancing over to his side, Rin found Jun with his mouth wide open as he continued to snore and toss and turn in his sleep, making a mess of the futon he was currently laying in. He appeared to be so… at peace with himself. He was so very different from Rin, who only knew how to run away from his problems. But even at the same time, they were somewhat the same... though barely.

With a sigh, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and tossed the covers off of him, before reaching over and grabbing a pair of jeans next to his futon. He knew that it could be his imagination… that maybe he was just being paranoid after that encounter in the parking lot, but even so he decided to go with his instinct and check things out.

He was just about to pull up his pair of tattered black jeans when he suddenly felt Jun's clothed back against his own, causing him to tense slightly in fear of his friend finding him about to leave. But after confirming the other boy was still asleep, he allowed his body to relax as he released a whispered sigh of relief.

"_Rin?"_ questioned the voice of his familiar as the demon cat crawled out from under the covers at the bottom of Rin's futon with his head tilted slightly, as if he were confused. _"What's wrong? Where are you going so late at night?"_

Rin allowed a small smile to grace itself upon his lips as he pushed himself up to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. "Just going out for a little walk to clear my head," he answered, before making his way out the small room to the front of the apartment.

"_Can I come too?"_

"No, I need you to stay here to watch over that idiot for me… think you can do that for me, Kuro?" Rin glanced over his shoulder with a grin and stared into the green eyes of his companion, who nodded his head in answer, before making his way back to the room.

With a smile gracing his lips, Rin reached for his jacket hanging on the near by coat rack and pushed open the front door to the apartment. He pulled up his hood over his head and decided to take a walk around the park a few blocks down the street to clear his mind. Rin knew it was probably just his imagination and that maybe he was just being paranoid after his little run-in with that guy in the parking lot, though he doubted it. He just couldn't shake away this feeling no matter how hard he tried.

He then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans with an irritated sigh, before taking a seat on a near by bench. "Just what the hell am I doing?" he asked to himself, leaning his back against the back of the bench as he tilted his head back some. He had no idea what he was doing anymore, and these annoying feelings made him want to pull out his hair and yell to the moon in the dark sky above. But that would just be a waste of energy, plus it would probably wake up the neighborhood residents.

"Hmm?" blinking back in slight surprise, Rin found that his eyes were locked on with the owl he saw earlier, who was now currently perched on a branch of a tree. The owl tilted its head to the side with its large golden eyes staring right at Rin. Okay, now he knew he wasn't being paranoid… something really was following him.

Rin resisted the sudden urge to throw a rock or stick at the large creature and glared at the owl, before climbing up to his feet. He really didn't understand what was going on anymore, what was normal or not anymore. It wasn't normal for owls to follow people around and watch their every move, was it? He didn't know anymore.

Shaking his head, Rin decided to ride it all off as just him being paranoid, before he found that he had complete stopped walking. He glanced back over his shoulder when he felt that something wasn't right. There was something there… something out there besides that annoying owl that constantly stalked after him.

Rin slowly turned in a circle, his eyes dancing over every corner of darkness that surrounded him. When he stopped spinning, he found himself facing the strange man from earlier, only this time he was no longer wearing his black trench coat he had on before.

"So… what's up with all this stalking crap? Or are you just into that sort of thing?" questioned the teen as he took a small step back, unsheathing his hands from their hiding place in his pockets. He glared at the man before him, who held neither emotion nor interest in his features or demeanor.

The man sighed as he combed back his dark bangs from his face, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I don't really care for stalking men… women, however, are a different story." He then crossed his arms over his chest as a smirk danced its way upon his lips. "Anyways, I was just feeling bored and decided to check-in on the young prince of Gehenna."

"We didn't come here for small talk, Hideaki."

With an expression filled with nothing but utter surprise, Rin glanced back over his shoulder and found a young woman no older than he was standing a few feet away, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree behind her. She was far more beautiful than any female Rin had ever laid eyes on with her long crimson hair flowing around her waist and emerald eyes that held such depth Rin found it was hard to breathe. But even so, Rin could sense she wasn't normal, she possessed the same dark aura as that man in front of him.

Hideaki removed his sunglasses from his face, revealing his handsome features and glaring red-orange eyes, and stowed them away in the back pocket of his black pants. "Back off, he's mine, Ra–" before he could finish the young woman was by his side in a blink of an eye with her fingers wrapped securely around his neck.

Rin whipped his head back around with an expression full of utter surprise mixed in with slight fear. He didn't even have time to blink before he noticed she was gone and already standing in front of him, and what surprised the teen more was the fact she was treating her ally as if he was lower than the dirt on the bottom of her red high heels.

"The boss said for us to bring him back alive… or do you wish to go against his wishes, _Hideaki_?" She questioned, with a hint of disgust hidden in her voice. Rin could tell these two weren't on good terms by the way she was acting and the fact she hissed the man's name as if she couldn't stand the taste of it on her tongue. "Well, do you?"

Hideaki bared his teeth as he continued to glare at the woman before him, his red-orange eyes filled with such rage and hate Rin had a hard time believing he was even bothering to submit to her. "No," he said, digging the claws of his now deformed hand into her wrist.

With a roll of her emerald eyes, the young woman released her hold on him, before turning her attention to Rin who was still standing there as if he were frozen. It was no surprise if he was after what he had just witnessed. These two acted as if they were enemies instead of comrades. But that wasn't what shocked him… _The boss said for us to bring him back alive_…

He was their goal… their target.

_This is just my luck… two demons and no means of protecting myself_ – Rin frowned slightly as he took a small step back, musing inwardly of his options. He knew his chances of winning weren't good, but neither were his chances in running away. They'd be on him just as soon as he turned his back, and if that were to happen it would all be over.

He slid his foot back slightly against the concrete… and then suddenly his movements were frozen. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Nothing was responding to his commands. _What the hell_, he turned his gaze to his legs to find that something… a shadow of some sort was riding up his limps in the shape of a hand holding him in place.

"You have two choices, young prince of Gehenna," said the demon woman as she cocked her pretty head to the side, placing a hand on her hip. "To come with us or die here like the dog that you are along with that adorable human friend of yours."

Rin awoke from his thoughts when he heard the demon woman's request and glared at her. "Jun has nothing to do with this!" he yelled, struggling to move his legs.

Hideaki burst out laughing, seeming to gain back his self-esteem. "He has something to do with you, so he has everything to do with this, little prince!"

The demon woman ignored her supposed comrade's outburst as she made her way over to Rin. She stopped only a few inches away from the boy, whose eyes were bright with rage. "Which are you going to choose, half-breed?" she said, reaching for her pistol that was tucked in the side of her belt.

Closing his eyes with a heart wrenching sigh, Rin bowed his head and grit his teeth in anger, though his facial features shown no sign of his contempt. He knew he didn't have many options here and the only logical one appeared to only be his surrender. He couldn't sacrifice his best friend… he couldn't even if it meant he would be locked away in some far away place never to see the light of the sun again. But even so, he couldn't just push aside his pride and except defeat like this.

His eyes snapped open and revealed the once dark blue orbs glowing into an even brighter color, fire seeming to dance in his pupils. He felt hot as if his whole body was on fire… maybe he was running a fever again. No, he knew this sensation. He felt it before… he felt the same thing all those years ago.

The demon woman only had time to blink once in slight surprise before she found herself being tossed aside, her back slamming into a nearby street lamp. She gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, before wrapping her arms around her middle as she tired to recollect her thoughts and calm her breathing.

Blinking back in complete and utter surprise, Rin found that his whole body was glowing, covered in what appeared to be blue flames. It was so warm and filled him with a sense of wanting, but still it was blue. Blue… a shining blue… as blue as the color in his dreams. It was the same color which he had come to fear. It was the same color that had plagued his dreams for many years… the same color he had come to hate, and yet fear at the same time.

Rin even half expected the smell of rotting flesh and blood to appear as well from his dreams, but they didn't.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never to leave yourself wide open?"

In a flash, Rin suddenly found himself being pushed against the ground with a dangerously sharp, cold edge of a dagger pressed against the skin of his throat. He looked up to Hideaki, who was looming over him, and stared into the demon's red-orange eyes, which were bright with rage.

Rin's hands twitched at that and grit his teeth as he glared into the demon's eyes, before launching himself forward. He felt the sharp edge of the dagger cut into his skin, but he didn't care. He smashed into the body of the startled demon, both falling back into a heap.

With a groan of pain, Hideaki opened one of his eyes and found that Rin was perched on his stomach glaring at him with such fierce eyes, holding a handful of his shirt in his hand with a clenched fist pulled back to smash it into the demon's face. He stared at that clenched hand, before gazing into Rin's glowing blue eyes. He was waiting for it, waiting for Rin to deliver the finishing blow.

Rin's narrowed eyes widened as he felt something pressing against the side of his neck, drawing blood. He was already bleeding severely from the deep injury he had inflicted on himself and now he was about to gain another one if wasn't careful. But still that didn't stop him. Rin flipped over the person's shoulder, before he twisted his leg out, aiming the heel of his shoe for the side of the demon woman's head.

However, she caught him by his ankle and with a small twist she tossed Rin aside, his back hitting another solid form before both he and the other person slammed into the tree.

He shook his head slightly to clear it, before opening his eyes to glare up at the demon woman, who was now standing over him with her dark eyes staring into his. Her eyes were like an endless pit of darkness… and emptiness. It was as if she were nothing more than an empty shell, but Rin knew better. He could feel the bloodlust pooling off of her as easily as he could feel the breath of Hideaki on the back of his neck as the male demon gasped in pain.

But he ignored it and pushed himself to his feet, blood dripping from where his head been cracked open, and from the wounds on his neck. Rin's vision began to turn black at the edges, but still he stayed focused and took a small step forward, his breath labored with pain and exhaustion. He blinked away the haze in his vision, before turning his gaze on the demon woman in front of him.

He could feel heat boiling within him, encouraging him, and not just the heat of his flames that were still coating his body. He could feel his need to protect… to protect his friends back at the apartment. If he didn't then… Rin squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep his mind off that thought. He just needed to focus on the matter at hand, and that was to defeat both Hideaki and this woman.

He snapped his eyes open with a renewed determination, and he dashed at the female demon, before jumping over the head of the demon woman to get behind her. Rin landed a few feet away from her, and summoned a small flame in the palm of his hand.

He swung his hand out as he swerved his body to face the demon woman, and the blue flames in his hand burst out into action, cloaking her body in a mist of the flames. She screamed in utter pain… it was almost enough to break Rin right there, but he shook away those guilty emotions. He knew that there was no need for him to feel sorry for her; after all, she was trying to kill him and Jun.

With a glance over his shoulder, Rin found Hideaki leaning against the trunk of the tree, wrapping his arm around his abdomen in a protective manner.

"Damn, that hurt," Hideaki moaned, cracking open one of his eyes to reveal the rage within. He coughed a few times, before opening his other eye. His eyes darted around his surrounding before resting on Rin, and growled as he glared at the younger male.

With a small groan of pain, Rin stood from his crouched position on the ground and staggered a little, feeling the flames coating his body diminish into nothing. "I'm impressed you are able to stand up after that," Rin commented dryly with a smirk dancing its way upon his lips. He cried out suddenly, falling to his knees and coughing when he felt something pierce through him. He felt the blood pouring from his chest area and running from the corner of his own mouth.

Rin's gaze slid down to his chest with wide eyes and found the tip of a sword sticking out, coated in his blood. He parted his lips and coughed, blood pouring from his mouth and gushing from his wound.

"I didn't think it would take you two this long to take care of one in-significant human… but I guess I was wrong."

Rin glanced back over his with an expression full of surprise and mixed in with fear and pain and stared into familiar pair of golden eyes… only this time those eyes belonged to someone other than that owl. He was staring into the face of a young woman. She was beautiful with her chocolate-brown hair and auburn eyes, but behind all that Rin could sense something far more dangerous than either Hideaki or that other girl coming from her. She was something far beyond his reach of defeating.

"No one asked you for help, you stupid owl," said Hideaki as he pushed himself away from the trunk of the tree with his shoulder. "I could've dealt with him if it wasn't for Rai getting in my way." He dusted off his shirt and wiped the blood clean from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

With a grunt of pain, Rin fell forward when he felt the pressure of the blade buried deep in his chest remove itself and landed into the waiting arms of Hideaki. He squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to fight off the burning sensation on his neck and deep in his chest, and thrust one of his clenched fists into the male demon's abdomen. Hideaki released him and wrapped his arms around his middle, giving Rin time to escape.

He climbed to his feet and glared at the woman behind him as he turned to face her, pressing the palm of his hand firmly against the wound in his chest. His breath was labored with both pain and utter exhaustion, and took a small step back. Rin knew there was no way he could beat this person in his condition and there was no way for him to run. It was two against one, he was out numbered and injured.

He was going to die… and there was nothing he could do about it.

Rin blinked back in surprise when he noticed the stench of death and the scent of something burning not so far away. He knew this smell well, after all, he had dreamt of it for so many years along with that blue light… he was familiar with it. But still there was something else mixed in... a smell he was very familiar with.

It only took him a few seconds to identify what it was and when he did he dashed passed the woman in front of him, making his way back home as fast as he could. Rin knew this blood; after all, he had lived with this person for over half a year. It was something he was accustomed too. _Dammit_, he hoped with all his might that Jun and his familiar, Kuro, were alright.

But Rin found that his prays were ignored, after all, who would answer the pray of a half-demon.

He found that he was no longer running and his wide eyes were locked on the apartment complex where he and Jun were staying burning in a blaze of black flames, before falling to his knees. His home was burning to the ground… along with his best friend and demon companion.

"…Jun…" His dark blue eyes were bright with the threat of tears, before he shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. He had no time to be sitting here feeling sorry for himself. He had to save his friends no matter what. He cried out as he threw himself through the crowd of people, pushing his way passed them and the police that was holding back the herd of people.

"Jun! Kuro!" he yelled as he raced his way to the front entrance of the apartment complex. He could hear the people around him calling out to him, warning him it was far too dangerous, but he ignored them and threw the door open, making his way inside.

Rin launched his body forward up the stairs to the next floor, gasping in pain and total exhaustion. He felt tired and his body felt weak. His head was burning and he was starting to feel woozy, and blood was oozing from his chest with every breath he took. Even though the wounds on his neck weren't deep enough to cause for too much concern, but still they hurt and felt as if they were deeper than they were.

His eyes were tired, and clouded, and Rin felt the sudden urge to close his eyes and sleep. But he ignored it, his desire to save his two friends clouding his mind as he pushed himself further up the stairs until he reached the third floor.

With a groan, Rin rammed his shoulder into the first door on his right, breaking the door in. He was greeted with a smell that caused bile rising in his throat as he slowly forced himself into the room. His dark blue eyes danced over his surroundings before landing on his bedroom door just down the hall.

He raced his way to the door and threw it open… "Wha–" Rin stared wide eyed to his friend's prone form, laying there by his feet with blood running from the corner of his own mouth. He felt the tears in his eyes and continued to stare at his best friend as he fell to his knees.

"Jun… hey, are you okay? Jun?" questioned the black haired teen to his friend as he cradled the head of the unconscious boy to his chest. The tears broke free and Rin buried his face in his friend's shoulder, gripped Jun's cold form closer to his.

"Dammit… dammit… dammit!"

His eyes snapped open when he had felt another presence in the room and glared into beautiful pools of lavender, before straightening his form. Rin found his glare was slowly diminishing as he continued to stare into this man's eyes. It felt as if he were in some sort of trance. He couldn't move nor could he speak… actually, it was more like he forgot how to. Once Rin locked his gaze with this man's it was as if everything around him had disappeared.

The man tilted back his head as he closed his eyes and smiled, before opening them again to reveal the now hazel orbs. Rin blinked back in surprise when he saw this and for some odd reason he couldn't help but feel that he was now staring into the eyes of his friend, Hisashi, instead of some strange man.

Rin shook his head and placed Jun back on the floor by his side in a gently manner, before pushing himself to his feet. "Are you the one who did all this?" he questioned as he glared into the man's hazel eyes, before traveling to the black bundle in his arms. Kuro?

He launched forward, screaming his anger as the tears continued to coat his pale cheeks, and he was about ready to smash his fist into the face of the strange man. However, the man caught him by his wrist as he continued to smile at him. Rin barely had any time to even blink before the breath exploded from his lungs when the man struck him hard in the stomach with his fist.

Rin coughed as he tried to regain control of his breathing, his arms wrapped protectively over his middle, and fell to his knees. He glared through his bangs at the man, though his eyes were tired and his vision was clouded, but he pushed back the pain he was feeling and forced himself back to his feet, his breath labored with pain.

The man smiled at Rin as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers, tilting his head slightly, and for some reason his demeanor really pissed the younger male off. Rin glanced back over his shoulder to his best friend, before bringing his glare back around to the demon in front of him.

"I want to know… why did you do this to Jun," Rin breathed, and was answered with an expression of confusion from the demon. He took one step forward, the heel of his palm grinding into the wound in his chest, and glared into the man's now lavender eyes. "Well, you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't know… to tell the truth I don't really care for humans all that much," answered the man, tilting his head to the side as his eyebrows lowered over his eyes in confusion. "Honestly, just seeing a demon getting along with a human makes me…" – His eyes grew dark around this point as a smirk danced its way upon his lips – "sick to the point I want to puke."

Rin looked back over to his friend's prone form, before squeezing his eyes closed. He could feel his whole body shaking with rage as he tried to hold onto what was left of his reason. He knew he was weak and that he would probably die at the hands of this monster, but… he didn't care.

He didn't care if lived or died at this point, and he dashed at the man before him, jumping into the air as his body was suddenly engulfed in those blue flames of his. He screamed, and pulled back his hand that was balled into a tight fist, dripping with blood for his nails were digging dip into his skin.

However, before his fist could connect with the demon's face Rin found himself being pushed back, his back slamming into the edge of his dresser.

With a small groan of pain, Rin fell to the floor on his side and glared passed the haze in his vision to those dark lavender eyes, and as soon as his dark blue orbs met with the man's the pain from every one of his own injuries slammed into him. He was going to die… he was going to die without being able to do anything.

Rin's gaze slid to his friend, and his eyes brightened with the threat of tears as he reached his hand out to take hold of the cold lifeless one of his best friend. He parted his lips and coughed, blood pouring from his mouth and gushing from his wound, before he was completely consumed in darkness.

"…Jun…"

The man groaned, bile rising in his throat as he watched the scene before him. He just couldn't understand it… a demon risking his life to save one in-significant human. It was almost enough to make him sick. He hated humans more than anything and seeing a demon and a human together was just disgusting in his eyes.

Come to think of it, his pet Hideaki was the same way when they first met, clinging to the hand of a pitiful human woman.

"Pathetic," he said with a glare as he kicked the young demon's hand from the human, before tossing the cat demon he held in his arms on the floor next to his half-demon master. "I want you to handle the disposal of the human, Aihi." He glanced back over his shoulder to his pet owl, perched on the railing just outside of the window of the apartment.

She lifted her large golden eyes to his and tilted her head to the side.

**The End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Additional Notes: **

*I made this chapter longer than the original, so there are a lot of things that have changed in this story. Hopefully its okay, I feel good about it, but I'd also liked to know what everyone else thinks of it

**Let's not forget my little sisters were pissed at me for killing off Jun once again since he was their favorite, especially the twins who I both love and adore. They kept hitting me saying, "Stupid brother" or "We hate you." But, hey, I'm evil like that… not to mention Jun's death is an important role in this story


End file.
